Q-Tronic
Q-Tronic (Japanese: Ｑトロニック Kyūtoronikku Qtronic) (would have been named/known in the European version as RT-Tronic) is a character who looks to be a controller of PS2 appears in the "High-Tech Sleep-Learning Device". Dialogue *"・・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・" *"Voala!!! Welcome to the RT-Tronic learn while you sleep school!" *"We'll teach you quick and easy! OK? First let's practice wheelies!" *"By using wheelies, you'd be able to get over steps easier! Isn't this great?" *"But before that, accelerate by pressing X. It's the most basic of all the moves." *"If you don't like it, change it later. Oh, and you won't need to steer or brake in this stage." *"Wheelies are easy! Just press the wheelie button! Have you got it?" *"Now, the practice stage! Let's Start!" *''(When the protagonist succeeded at the stage of wheelies)'' "Voala!!! You're pretty good! Let's keep on going at this pace!" *''(When the protagonist failed at the stage of wheelies)'' "Voala!!! Too bad! How shocking!"" *"I'll explain it one more time! If you use the wheelie, you'll get over small steps! *"We'll teach you quick and easy! OK? Now, let's practice jumps!" *"Jumps allow you to get over big steps! Isn't this fun?" *"Jumping is easy! Just press the jump button! But be careful of timing!" *"Now the practice stage! Let's Start!" *''(When the protagonist failed at the stage of jumping)'' "Voala!!! Too bad! How shocking!" *"I'll explain it one more time! With jump, you can get over big steps! Isn't this fun?" - "If it just doesn't work, try pressing the jump button when the ! mark appears. Now, its time to "practice! Let's Start!" *''(When the protagonist succeeded at the stage of jumping)'' "Voala!!! COOOOOOOL! GREAT!" *"We'll teach you quick and easy! Don't be wandering off now! Now, let's practice wheelie jumps!" *"Wheelie jumps will get you over even bigger steps! Surprised? Aren't you?" *"Wheelie jumps are done by starting a wheelie and then pressing the jump button at the right time (!)" *"OK? Now, the practice stage! Let's Start!" *''(When you failed at the stage of wheelie jump)'' "Voala!!! Too bad! How shocking! I'll explain it one more time!" - "Wheelie jumps are done by starting a wheelie and then pressing the jump button at the right time!" *OK? If it just don't work, keep on wheelin' and press the jump button when the ! mark appears. Now, it's time to practice!" *''(When the protagonist failed three times at the stage of wheelie jump)'' "Hmmm.. not good. I'll let you borrow this so keep trying!!" *"Voala!!! Wow! Exciting! OK! Just one more!" *"We'll teach you quick and easy! Don't be careless now! Lastly, is the review of everything!" *"Use what you've learned so far to clear the stage, OK! Now, the Final Stage! Let's Start!" *''(When you failed at the Final Stage)'' "Use what you've learned so far. If it just doesn't work, clear them all by using the Wheelie Jump ok? Now, on to the Final Stage! Let's Start!" *"Voala!!! PERFECT! You've cleared them! Quick and easy, how was it? And now you've passed! ..don't cry!" *"Don't forget Wheelie, Jump, and the Wheelie Jump! They'll probably come in handy somewhere! *"Now, it's time to wake up! Until we meet again!" *"Oops! I almost forgot! I'll send you instructions over by email! Don't forget! Read it okay? Now, its time to wake up! Until we meet again!" Trivia *The Q-Tronic's High-Tech Sleep-Learning Device was cut off in the European version for a localizing reason or not. Although, the officially translated dialogue data exist if you use the Debug Mode. Because that was unused in the European version, the dialogue still has some grammatical errors such as "while you (are in) sleep school!", "Let's S'''tart!", "at the right time(!)", "it(')s time to practice!", "it(')s time to wake up!", "Lastly, ('''this/'it') is the review of everything!", "ok", and so on. *"Voala" must be a French exclamation for "Ta-dah", but actually it is spelled "Voilà" in correct French. *Despite "RT-Tronic's High-Tech Sleep-Learning Device" was removed as the normal gameplay, the quiz from Ducky about RT-Tronic was forgotten to be replaced. And so unfortunately Ducky in the European version gives the protagonist an impossible quiz. *You cannot have the sleep-learning ever again in the game after you finished/skipped it. *In the Debug Mode, there is an ACTION STAGE-data of this named "A01 ビギナーズ (Bigināzu Beginners)" in the Japanese version, and "A01 Beginners" in the European version in the English language. See also *''It's the Summary!'' - An unused Mail from Q-Tronic in HG 3 of the European version. You have it ordinarily since you have begun the game in the Japanese version. Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Characters